Anatomic studies were made of the localization of infection to the cusps, ring, or both, in bioprosthetic valves that became infected after implantation as replacement heart valves. The location of the infection involving bioprosthetic heart valves is of great importance in determining the clinical outcome of this complication. Ring abcesses are very difficult to treat and are associated with considerable damage to the tissues surrounding the bioprostheses.